Be mine
by xxxx-fAiry-tAil-xxxx
Summary: Bob voulait se concentrer sur la route, il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Son regard semblait comme aimanté vers la gauche, vers le paladin. Alors qu'il scruta du coin de l'œil Théo, quelque chose avait changé. Un léger hoquet naquit dans la gorge du demi-diable à cette vision. #Thélthazar #Live 3


_Cette histoire se déroule lors de la time lord du live aventures n°3. Le passage en question s'inspire des événements arrivant à partir de la partie 5. Bonne Lecture~_

Les chevaux lancés à pleine allure à la poursuite du manoir, les aventuriers peinaient à rattraper la bâtisse volante. Encore épuisé de leur précédent combat contre les puissants orques, la puissance magique du pyromage du groupe était presque totalement épuisée. Balthazar peinait a reprendre son souffle. Les bras de Grunlek serrai sa taille, la force du nain étant loin d'être négligeable, ses hanches commençaient à le lancer. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de se plaindre ni même de geindre. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le douillet. La pression palpable de la situation le poussait à devoir foncer en avant, poussant Brasier au maximum de sa vitesse. Sa concentration était complètement mobilisée par leur objectif volant. Il jeta néanmoins un regard vers leur deux autres compagnons, Shin et Théo. Lumière n'était qu'à quelques mètres de Brasier. Les sabots de celles-ci galopaient au travers de l'herbe mouillé, semblant nettement plus à l'aise au galop que l'invocation de Bob. L'herbe fraîche n'avait pas le temps d'adhérer à la patte de la monture que celle-ci c'était déjà détachée du sol. La prestance du cheval de guerre ne faisait aucun doute. Bob analysa la puissance du cheval et comprit pourquoi le paladin tenait à ce point à sa monture. A la pensée du paladin, Balthazar jeta un léger regard en sa direction. Le bandeau de celui-ci volait au vent, caressant la joue de l'élémentaire d'eau assis derrière lui. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur le front de l'inquisiteur de la lumière. La goutte coula légèrement puis se fit emporter par la caresse du vent. Balthazar ne put s'empêcher de penser que la situation mettait le paladin en valeur, le rendant lumineux, éblouissant, presque héroïque. Prenant conscience qu'il s'était laissé distraire, le mage leva les yeux au ciel en direction du manoir le groupe avait réussis à le rattraper et se trouvait juste en-dessous de la bâtisse. Insistant un peu plus sur les brides de Brasier, le cheval accéléra un peu plus la cadence, se mettant au même niveau que le cheval de guerre. Les arbres filaient à toute allure derrière le groupe d'aventuriers, leur faisant prendre conscience de la puissance de leur vitesse. Bob voulait se concentrer sur la route, il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Son regard semblait comme aimanté vers la gauche, vers Lumière, vers le paladin. Intérieurement, il se promit que c'était le dernier regard en coin qu'il se permettait. Alors qu'il scruta du coin de l'œil Théo, quelque chose avait changé. Une main bleutée se baladait dans les mèches folles de l'inquisiteur. Un léger hoquet naquit dans la gorge du demi-diable. La vue lui semblait nettement moins agréable qu'auparavant, son cœur lui tira énormément dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse réellement se l'expliquer. Son estomac se nouait progressivement, laissant un goût amer dans sa bouche. Trahi. C'était le sentiment qui le transcendait en ce moment, il avait l'impression d'avoir subit la pire des trahisons de la part de ses amis. Grunlek, assit derrière Balthazar resserra un peu son étreinte, comprenant la distraction de son compagnon. L'agacement de Bob se ressentait, il serrait de plus en plus les brides, tentant de ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments. La pression des mains puissantes du nain contre ses hanches lui fit reprendre un tant soit peu conscience, sa réaction était démesurée. Il n'avait pas à régir de la sorte pour un simple contact entre Shin et Théo. Il n'y avait rien d'ambigu entre eux. Et quand bien même cela soit le cas, pourquoi cette idée l'énervai autant ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'énervait en voyant ces deux amis ensemble. Étais-ce leur proximité soudaine qui l'agaçait à ce point ? Balthazar perdait peu à peu patience. Il ne savait pas, ne voulait pas réellement savoir, mais il n'aimait pas ça, cette boule dans son estomac. Au fond de lui, son démon lui susurrait doucement qu'il était tout simplement jaloux. La voix du démon résonnait de plus en plus dans l'esprit du pyromancien. C'était pourtant la vérité, il était atrocement jaloux. Il n'aimait pas ce contact soudain, il n'aimait pas cette proximité entre le paladin et le demi-élémentaire. Il n'aimait pas de devoir toujours être éloigné du paladin alors que ces autres amis pouvait être si proche de lui. En vérité, son diable et lui dévorait secrètement l'envie du moindre contact avec le paladin, du moindre contact avec la lumière rêvant secrètement d'absorber chaque parcelle de mana divine. Refrénant son démon intérieur, Bob réussit à se contenir. Rien ne devait jamais paraître. Ils n'étaient qu'amis rien de plus et les envies secrètes du mage étaient pour lui l'expression pur et simple de son démon. Rien ne devait paraître, rien ne devait sortir. Personne ne devait jamais être au courant. Alors que le demi-diable reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, se concentrant sur la route, un cri le brisa dans sa réflexion. C'était Théo qui appelait Shin. Bob freina net la course de Brasier, comprenant qu'il y avait urgence. Un homme venait de tomber du manoir volant et n'écoutant que son courage, Shin avait sauté de Lumière pour le rattraper. Le fait que Shin se retrouve en danger décrocha presque un sourire au démon de Bob. Ce n'était pas de Sa faute s'il souffrait après tout mais ça faisait un bien fou à sa jalousie naissante. C'était une sorte de punition divine, de karma. On ne touchait pas à son paladin. A cet instant, le mage se maudit presque instantanément d'avoir put penser une chose pareille. La situation n'avait rien de drôle, voir Shin souffrir pour sauver un innocent n'avait rien d'anodin. Cet abruti pouvait s'être blessé gravement dans son héroïsme. Empêtré dans une masse de liane, Shin criait que tout allait bien. Néanmoins, les épaisses racines l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement.

« Grunlek va aider Shin à se libérer des ronces !

-Ça ne servirai à rien. Il faut que tu utilises tes flammes. Pendant ce temps moi et Théo on va continuer à poursuivre le manoir. Vous nous rejoindrez après ! »

Juste avant de descendre de Brasier, le nain se pencha un peu plus en avant pour ne pas se faire entendre des deux autres. « Et ne fais pas exprès de le brûler. » Le mage ne releva pas, préférant faire comme si de rien n'était. D'un léger mouvement de la bride, il colla Brasier à Lumière pour permettre le transfert du nain. Bob évita le regard du paladin, n'échangeant aucun contact visuel avec celui-ci, boudant tel un enfant. Après avoir effectué le transfert du nain, Théo et Grunlek partirent sur le dos de Lumière, laissant le pyromage seul face à un immense tas de ronce dans lequel était empêtré Shin et le malheureux qu'il avait réussit à sauver. Baltazar soupira en voyant le destrier s'éloigner au galop, loin de sa vision. Il soupira puis descendit d'un geste nonchalant de son cheval.

« Fine... »

Il catalysa son énervement et réussit à synthétiser de faibles flammèches qu'il colla contre l'immense masse feuillue, prenant garde à ne pas viser les deux hommes à l'intérieur de la prison végétale. Ses pensées se redirigeaient sans cesse vers le paladin. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de sauver le demi-élémentaire ? Pourquoi étais-ce toujours lui qui devait rester loin du paladin ? Au fond de lui il le savait, il aurai très nettement préféré laissé cela à Grunlek. Rien qu'un instant, un court instant avec le paladin aurait satisfait son démon intérieur et sa jalousie. Mais non, il devait aider cet élémentaire inconscient. Personne ne sauterai jamais d'un cheval lancé à pleine puissance pour sauver la vie d'un parfait inconnu. Personne, à part Shin. Enfoncé dans une montagne de plantes grandissantes, l'élémentaire avait complètement disparu de la vue du mage. Celui-ci soupira un peu plus, continuant de brûler les plantes naissantes de la gemme de pouvoir. Les ronces s'enflammaient de plus en plus mais Bob contrôlait la direction des flammes pour quelles n'atteignent ni son compagnon ni le rescapé. Lorsque les deux hommes furent dégager, Shin retira les quelques ronces restantes sur sa tunique, s'époustouflant de la cendre en même temps. Les flammes de Balthazar s'éteignirent presque instantanément après cela.

« Merci Bob.

Hum. De rien. »

Le mage voulait rester neutre mais son ton avait été sec et froid sans qu'il ne rende réellement compte. Le demi-élémentaire lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de se tourner vers l'homme qu'il venait de secourir. Bob fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué ce regard qui lui avait été porté et se contenta de remonter sur Brasier, attendant patiemment que Shin termine d'interroger le malheureux. Après quelques minutes d'un interrogatoire peu constructif, Shin rejoint Bob sur le dos du cheval et ils partirent à pleine vitesse, tentant de rattraper le plus rapidement possible Grunlek et Théo partit plus tôt. Le mage ruminait dans son coin, se forçant à fixer un point lointain de la route. Ses pensées divaguaient vers le paladin mais l'image de cet échange lui revenait sans cesse. Derrière lui, Shin essayait tant bien que mal de nouer un contact mais la seule réponse qu'il obtenait était la tête droite et les traits fermés du mage, qui l'ignorait promptement. Renfrogné dans son mutisme profond, Balthazar ne démordait pas, il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Alors, il ne répondait pas. Alors que Brasier galopait de plus bel, Shin insistait de plus bel.

« Ça voulait dire quoi ce que Grun t'as dis ? »

Le mage tiqua, Shin n'était pas censé pouvoir entendre ce que lui avait chuchoter le nain juste avant de partir avec le paladin. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le technicien avait sous-estimé la puissance de l'ouïe d'un demi-élémentaire. Bob resta néanmoins silencieux, préférant ignorer les questions de Shin. A dire vrai, lui même ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il surréagissait ainsi. Il n'aimait pas ça, c'était clair pour lui. Quant aux raisons de son mécontentement, elles demeuraient obscures. Au fond de lui, il avait bien une idée mais il préférai la mettre de côté, dans un coin de sa tête, très loin de sa vue, très loin de ses pensées. Malgré cela, Shin n'avait pas envie d'abandonner son interrogatoire.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu aurai pus avoir envie de me cramer ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Les mains de Balthazar resserraient un peu plus la bride. Le bruit des sabots frappant le sol fut la seule réponse qu'obtenu le demi-élémentaire. Finalement résolu, il lâcha un profond soupire puis sombra lui aussi dans le silence. C'était mieux ainsi pensa le mage. Au moins il n'allait pas avoir à se justifier de son excès de jalousie surtout qu'il manquait cruellement d'arguments. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, les deux aventuriers réussirent à rattraper le manoir. Après nombre tumultes et combats, ils avaient réussit à rentrer dans le manoir, à en prendre le contrôle et même à le faire redescendre progressivement. Le combat avait été difficile. Posé sur une petite colline, le manoir était enfin stabilisé et ne menaçait plus de s'enfuir à tout instant. A peine la bâtisse fut-elle posée que le demi-diable s'extirpa de la salle principale, cherchant à s'isoler des autres aventuriers. Son esprit bouillonnait entre ses tempes. La magie qu'il avait due déployée était considérable, nettement trop élevée pour lui. Ce manque de mana cumulé à son agacement avant le combat rendaient son démon plus puissant, plus intrusif. La rage le saisissait de plus en plus. Il finit par tomber sur une petite chambre au bout d'un large couloir. Prenant soin de fermé la porte derrière lui, la rage du mage finit par s'extérioriser sous la forme d'un hurlement des plus bestial. Le son parcouru le large corridor, ricochant contre les murs. Balthazar n'était plus humain, plus mage, il était la rage incarnée. Il frappa le mur en face de lui, la douleur se fit immédiatement sentir. Son manque d'endurance physique le fit redescendre très rapidement sur Terre. Sa colère était complètement injustifiée, il le savait et c'était cela qui le mettait hors de lui. Son self-control n'existait plus et cela il ne pouvait le supporter. Lui qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler, de tout savoir, il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre lui même. C'était stupide, c'était une gaminerie sans nom dont il faisait preuve mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Le mage s'assit contre le mur en face de la porte, frottant légèrement sa main endoloris par le mur. Des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre derrière la porte. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait du paladin, autrement dit la dernière personne que le demi-diable voulait voir.

« Bob ça va ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le mage restait posé contre le mur situé en face de la porte, la fixant du regard, la jaugeant de loin. Une simple porte le séparait du paladin. C'était tellement plus pour lui. Toujours cette barrière, cette séparation entre eux. Un sourire nerveux s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il avait enfin comprit, c'était cela qui le gênait depuis le début. Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de non dit, un non avoué entre eux. Leur qualité de paladin et de demi-démon les empêchait d'avoir ne serai-ce qu'une relation amicale. Cette tension entre les deux hommes avait poussé le mage à se tenir loin du paladin, à se tenir à sa place de quasi connaissance. Les autres n'avaient pas ce souci et pouvait donc être proche de Théo sans aucune ambiguïté mais pas lui. C'était cette proximité qu'il enviait. Il ne fallait pas appuyer dessus mais ce sentiment restait toujours palpable. Cette tension était toujours présente, là, quelque part. Le demi-diable se renfonça un peu plus dans sa cape ignifugée, relevant le col de celle-ci pour cacher son visage. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait lui arriver à lui ? Lui qui adorait courtiser des jeunes femmes, lui qui adorait sa vie d'aventurier. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sous le charme d'un imbécile en armure de plaque ? De plus, un imbécile tueur de petite fille et dont la seule stratégie est toujours de tout casser. Comme faisant écho aux pensées du mage, un bruit sourd vint de la porte le paladin était entrain d'essayer de l'enfoncer. Le mage soupira, criant au paladin que c'était inutile, que tout allait bien. N'écoutant absolument pas les cris du mage, le paladin finit de défoncer la porte, la faisant tomber juste en face du mage. Balthazar soupira en voyant la porte tomber devant lui. C'était bien une stratégie à la Théo. Du Théo tout craché en somme. Théo finit par entrer dans la petite pièce, voyant le mage assit par terre en face de l'embrasure de la porte précédemment dressée, il s'arrêta sur celle-ci. L'inquisiteur ne dit rien, se contentant de marcher sur la porte jonchée sur le sol.

« J'ai dis que j'allais bien. Donc maintenant dégages.

-Tu es partis comme un voleur. On t'a entendu crier et-

-Et quoi ? Tu passes jamais des journées de merde où t'as envie de crier toi peut-être ? »

Le regard de Bob lancé au paladin était des plus noirs possible. La colère s'emparait de plus en plus de lui. Malgré lui, sa voix partait légèrement dans les aiguë. La vérité, c'est qu'il se sentait blessé que le paladin ne réagisse pas, n'agisse pas. Son corps tout entier désirai qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il le rassure de la manière la plus obscène et déraisonnable possible. L'église de la Lumière disparaîtrait, l'Enfer disparaîtrait. Il n'y aurai plus qu'eux. Rien qu'eux deux s'unissant dans la plus pure des unions. Le mage rêvait, il le savait parfaitement. Cependant, ce sentiment nouveau dans son esprit ne voulait pas s'arrêter, il n'arrivait plus à taire son envie. Tout semblait insignifiant à ses yeux. Maintenant qu'il avait comprit sa jalousie stupide, son démon roucoulait intérieurement, partageant les désirs charnels de son maître, désireux de planter sa paille dans la psyché divine.

« J'ai cru que tu étais en danger que... »

Les mots du paladins ne voulaient plus sortir, comme arrêtés par une force supérieure. C'était plutôt un manque de force. Théo n'était pas doué pour les grands discours alambiqué alors il préférait les phrases simples. Tout allait nettement plus vite ainsi. Mais là, les mots lui manquaient. Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer, restant là debout sur une porte devant un mage qui attendait chacun de ses mots. Finalement, ils ne vinrent pas. Un silence des plus gênant s'installant dans la pièce à sa place. Bob finit par se relever, replaçant correctement le col de sa cape. Les rougeurs perlant sur ses joues s'étant dissipés.

« Que le démon avait prit le contrôle ?

-que j'allais devoir te tuer. »

Les mots pesaient lourd dans l'air. Balthazar s'immobilisa quelque peu et fixa du regard Théo. L'échange de regard qui s'en suivit fut des plus électrique. Aucun des deux ne voulaient y mettre fin. La tension grandissante, la peau du mage frissonna. Ce regard bleu azur lui donnait des frissons des plus exquis. Le mage fit un geste de la main, brassant de l'air, se voulant persuasif.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste utilisé plus de mana que nécessaire. Je suis un peu faible c'est tout, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Je vais te soigner alors.

-J'en veux pas de ton soin.

-C'était pas une proposition. »

Bob soupira, résigné. Théo finit par descendre de la porte, la redressant en la remettant à sa place. Le bout de bois servait seulement à boucher le trou, donnant un semblant d'intimité aux deux hommes. Cette proximité soudaine avec le paladin était quelque chose d'inespéré pour le mage. Il en avait rêvé de ce moment, de cet instant rien que tous les deux. Il l'avait tellement voulu que maintenant une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge. Sa colère liée à sa jalousie était encore présente mais s'effaçait peu à peu. Le regard bleuté du paladin de la Lumière le faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il aurai put se noyer dans ces yeux tellement il les dévorai. Le paladin se figea face au mage, la distance entre les deux compagnons n'étaient que de quelques centimètres, rendant ivre de plaisir le démon intérieur de Balthazar. Prodiguant une apposition des mains au mage, le paladin ne semblait pas remarqué à quel point le mage le scrutait du regard. La douleur à sa main disparue alors que la magie divine envahissait progressivement sa peau. Le démon intérieur se délectait de cette sensation, cessant presque instantanément ses paroles tentatrices. Il était repu.

« Ça va. Tu n'as pas de blessures graves. Tu devrai aller mieux d'ici demain. »

Le mage ne répondit pas, savourant la proximité des mains de Théo de sa peau blanche. S'il osait seulement un instant franchir ses quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Juste un instant, un petit instant de courage. L'apposition des mains terminée, le paladin retira ses mains d'au dessus de celle de Bob. Le demi-diable était déçu et cela se voyait. Un aveugle s'en serai rendu compte mais pas le paladin. Celui-ci était trop occupé à faire craquer ses doigts, légèrement engourdis par le sortilège. Alors que son ami s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, le démon intérieur revint à l'assaut et craqua. D'un geste animal, Bob se blottit contre le dos de Théo. Collé contre le plastron froid de l'armure de plaque, le mage n'osait plus bouger. Aucun des deux hommes n'osaient le faire. Les mains contre les hanches du paladin, Balthazar resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Il en avait besoin, il en avait envie. Peu lui importait les justifications futures qu'il allait devoir fournir. A cet instant présent il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il savait que lui et son démon étaient d'accord sur un fait : ils avaient besoin du paladin rien que pour eux, pour eux seul. L'image de Shin et Théo sur Lumière lui était des plus insoutenable car il ne supportait pas qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux. Le mage ne supportait pas l'idée que le paladin puisse lui échapper, puisse être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Te berces pas d'illusion, j'ai juste mal au crâne et ton armure est froide. »

Théo ne répondit pas mais ne broncha pas non plus. Le fait de servir de gantelet d'eau froide géant ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Les seconde s'égrainaient, devenant une minutes puis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. La respiration de Bob se calmait progressivement au contact du paladin, sa jalousie s'effaçait, disparaissait, laissant place à un léger sentiment de quiétude. Après ce contact un tant soit peu affectif, le paladin se tourna vers le mage, l'air incrédule. Il posa sa main sur le front du mage. La température de celui-ci ne semblait pas supérieure à celle de d'habitude. Voulant continuer ce moment, Bob se concentra sur le point de contact de sa peau avec celle du paladin et la fit chauffer légèrement. Les yeux du paladin devinrent des billes et d'un geste vif il colla le jeune mage contre son plastron. Le choc avait été quelques peu violent mais le demi-diable ne relevait pas. Finalement, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il était niché au creux des bras du paladin, le front collé contre son armure de plaque.

« Restes là le temps que ta fièvre baisse. »

Le regard vers le sol, Balthazar souriait naïvement. Évidement qu'il allait rester ici, évidement qu'il allait savourer au maximum cet instant. La chaleur naissante de son front avait depuis longtemps disparu, mais l'étreinte se poursuivait, au plus grand plaisir du pyromancien. Son démon était partit bien loin, tapis au fond de son esprit. Le paladin reposa une nouvelle fois sa main sur le front du mage, forçant celui-ci à le regarder. Le regard du mage se perdit une nouvelle fois dans celui bleu azur de l'inquisiteur. Petit à petit, il perdait à nouveau pied. A nouveau titillé, son démon intérieur revint au galop, poussant progressivement le mage dans les bras du paladin. D'une main, le paladin prenait sa température et de l'autre il serrait Bob contre lui. La délicieuse ivresse de ce moment n'arrivait plus à calmer les envie du demi-diable. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais il en avait cruellement envie. Consommant le peu de mana qu'il lui restait, il amplifia un peu plus la température sur son front.

« Théo je crois que je suis malade...

-J'avais remarqué figures toi.

-Pas ça Théo... Je suis vraiment malade... »

Du peu de force qu'il lui restait, Balthazar brisa les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. La chaleur des lèvres du paladin faisait ronronner d'extase son démon intérieur. Ses rêves prenant vie, il ne voulait pas se détacher du paladin, il ne voulait plus se mentir. C'était sans compter sur la force du paladin qui le décrocha presque immédiatement de ses lèvres. Ses mains avaient saisis les deux épaules du mage, le replaçant à plusieurs centimètres de lui. Visiblement surpris, vois choqué, par ce contact imprévu, le paladin ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa voix tremblait, semblant vouloir se justifier , chercher une explication. Le demi-diable ne dit rien, comprenant le désemparas de son ami. Il voulu se séparer des mains du paladin mais celui-ci resserrai son emprise.

« Je vais guérir ne t'inquiètes pas... »

Le paladin ne disait rien, son regard évitant au maximum celui du pyromage. Cette impression d'innocence faisait sourire Balthazar. Au moins, il avait réussit à décontenancer un paladin de la Lumière. C'était en soit une micro-fierté. Voulant le provoquer, il chercha encore plus le regard du paladin, voulant créer un échange avec lui. Lorsqu'il y parvint, tout s'emballa à nouveau dans sa tête, ses yeux azurs lui faisaient vraiment trop d'effet. Provocant, le mage se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il se croyait maître de la situation, maître des émotions du paladin. A cet instant, le contact prit fin quand Théo rompit lui aussi cette distance de quelques centimètres. D'abord surpris, le pyromage se laissa ensuite faire, s'abandonnant complètement à ce plaisir nouveau. L'envie s'emparait peu à peu de son bas ventre, diffusant une douce chaleur au creux de son bassin. Même ses rêves n'avaient jamais envisagé cette option. Sa langue frôla légèrement la lèvre inférieur du paladin. Des échanges des plus passionnés sans suivirent, manquant de faire perdre tout contrôle au demi-diable. Ce qu'il aimait cette sensation, cette luxure tentatrice. Plus les échanges s'intensifiaient et plus il sentait une envie irrépressible naître en lui. Enfer, paradis plus rien ne comptait. Lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent enfin, Balthazar était haletant, ne s'attendant pas à un tel échange.

« Je répète, j'avais remarqué. »

Le mage le dévisagea, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Remarqué ? Un sourire narquois naquit sur le visage du paladin. Le pyromancien comprit enfin, il c'était complètement fait manipuler du début à la fin. Lui qui pensait contrôler la situation, manipuler le paladin avec sa fausse fièvre, il c'était fait avoir à son propre jeu. Son poing s'abattit dès lors contre l'armure de plaque, manquant de force et de volonté. Balthazar boudait, il n'aimait pas se faire manipuler.

« T'es qu'un con.

-Je t'emmerde. »

Le mage explosa de rire au nez du paladin. Il se sentait léger, candide. C'était stupide. Il n'aurai jamais crut se faire avoir à se point mais dans un sens il était heureux que cela se soit passer ainsi.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule où je rêve ?

-Je me fous de ta gueule.

-Teme. Je vais te faire taire sale hérésie.

-Tueur de petite fille. »

Le regard du mage se voulait toujours défiant, provocant ouvertement le paladin. Une bataille d'insultes les plus incompréhensibles possibles fusèrent ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rejoignent leur compagnons. Shin et Grunlek avait inspecté l'ensemble du manoir, ramassant au passage tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Bob et Théo ne laissait rien paraître, chacun faisant comme d'accoutumé. Désormais, Balthazar n'avait plus aucune raison d'être jaloux. Il savait quelque part au plus profond de lui que le paladin tenait à lui, d'une manière encore plus particulière que les autres. Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour, mais c'était leur forme d'attirance rien qu'à eux. L'attirance d'un paladin pour une créature des enfers.


End file.
